Speak Dammit!
by BubbleGuppiesFan96
Summary: There's a new girl in school. However, she won't talk to anyone except Butters. Can the boys solve the mystery of their new silent classmate? COMPLETED on 9/23/14
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first South Park fanfic. I haven't seen South Park in a few years, so please be patient with me if there's some out of character-ness. There is an OC in this story. Please read and review.**

The students in Mr. Garrison's 4th grade class all took their seats and awaited their teacher.

"Did you do the homework?" Stan asks his bff Kyle.

"I did half of it, but then I got really bored and stopped," Kyle admitted.

After what seemed like forever, Mr. Garrison entered, with Mr. Hat in hand.

"We're getting a new student," Mr. Garrison said in an I-don't-really-care-but-I-should tone.

A young girl entered the room. She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her bangs were flipped to the left side. She wore a bright yellow head band and a matching hoodie.

"Well, young lady, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself," Mr. Garrison says.

The girl very cautiously looked around the room. She wanted to get a look at her classmates. With a frightened look on her face, she grabbed a piece of chalk and decided to write on the board. She wrote: "My name is Sophia Bantercross. I come from Denver. I ask that you be very patient with me as I don't talk a lot." The class silently read what she wrote. Sophia looked around for a friendly face to sit near. She spots one. It was a boy with a tuft of blond hair on his head who was wearing a light blue jacket. The class was confused as to why Sophia didn't just say all that.

It was lunchtime. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were sitting together. Many tables away, Butters and Sophia sit together.

"So what do you guys think of the new girl?" Stan asks his colleagues.

"She's cute. And I really like her name," Kyle says while smiling.

"Yeah she's got a pretty name," Stan says. Stan and Kyle stared at Cartman.

"And what do you think?" Stan asks.

"She must be retarded," Cartman said.

"Oh for God's sake!" Stan shouted.

"What makes you think she's retarded?" Kyle says in a clueless tone.

"Because she doesn't talk. She's obviously a retard," Cartman says harshly.

"Come on, fatass. There's gotta be another explanation," Kyle says.

"Oh yeah, Jew? Name one," Cartman said as he cooly folded his arms across his chest. Stan and Kyle tried to think of other reasons why Sophia doesn't talk.

"Maybe she's just shy," Kyle wonders.

"Shy? _That's _the best explanation you can come up with?" Cartman scoffed.

"Hey, he's got a point. It's not uncommon for a new kid to be shy on the first day," Stan says, defending Kyle.

"I still think she's a retard," Cartman says.

Their conversation was briefly interrupted when Butters came up to their table.

"Hello," Butters said cheerfully.

"So, you were eating lunch with Sophia," Kyle says.

"Yes I was," Butters responded.

"Tell us about her..." Stan says.

"She's a retard. I knew it. She is completely unable to talk. Is that right?" Cartman asked as he looked at Butters. Butters was completely insulted that Cartman came to such a harsh conclusion.

"A-actually Eric. She's not re-retarded at all. We had a pretty r-riveting conversation and I found out some in-interesting things," Butters explains.

"Why the hell would she talk to you of all people?" Cartman said harshly.

"Because," Butters thought for a minute, "Actually I-I'm not sure. Maybe I'll a-ask her."

Butters left and went to find Sophia. After he was gone, they started talking again.

"We should give her some time," Stan says.

"Yeah, she'll talk to us eventually," Kyle agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks went by and Sophia _still_ didn't talk. A few people forgot that she was even in the class. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were getting very impatient. At lunch, they started talking.

"Ok, this whole not talking thing has gone on way too damn long," Stan said in an irritated tone.

"I know. We gave her a chance and she's still not talking. Something must be wrong," Kyle stated.

"How many times do I have to say it? She's a retard!" Cartman yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" Stan shouted.

"Hey, I thought Butters was supposed to talk to her for us," Kyle remarks.

Without saying a word, Cartman left the table and went toward Butters and Sophia's table.

"Hey," Cartman said harshly.

Sophia glanced at Butters nervously.

"Um, hi, Eric," Butters says.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to her," Cartman said condescendingly. Sophia looks at Cartman.

"Why won't you talk?! Is there something wrong with you?!" Cartman screamed. Sophia frowned a bit and shook her head very fast.

"Ok then. If you don't talk to me, then I'll make life _miserable _for you!" Cartman threatened.

Sophia wasn't going to take that. She angrily pounded her fist on the table and dashed out of the cafeteria. Butters followed. Stan and Kyle approached Cartman.

"Way to go, fatass! Now she's never gonna talk!" Kyle said.

"Oh yes she will," Cartman said mysteriously, "I'm gonna make her talk if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

><p>Later that same day, Butters and Sophia walk to Sophia's house. It is the first time he is meeting her family.<p>

"Oh, Butters. It's so exciting that you finally get to meet my mom," Sophia said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Butters agreed.

They come to a dark blue house with a brown door. Sophia reaches into her pocket and pulls out a red lanyard with a set of keys on it. She unlocks the door and they enter the house. They head for the living room. Sophia's mother is asleep on the couch.

"Ma," Sophia said.

Sophia's mother wakes up startled. She calms down when she realizes her daughter has company.

"Who's this?" Ms. Bantercross asks.

"This is Butters. The boy I told you about," Sophia says, introducing her new friend.

"Butters? That's a weird ass name," Ms. Bantercross said.

"That's not his real name, it's a nickname. His real name is Leopold," Sophia clarifies.

"God, that's even weirder," Ms. Bantercross scoffed.

"Mother!" Sophia said in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Well let me sleep for a while, then I'll start dinner," Ms. Bantercross says.

Sophia leads Butters to her bedroom. The walls of the room were painted pink and decorated with butterfly stickers. There was a large bookshelf next to the window filled with DVD and VHS covers. Sitting on a small desk next to the bed was a small TV with a built-in VCR. There was another desk across from it that had a cage on it.

"Hi, Peanut," Sophia said sweetly. She opened the cage and pulled out a small brown and white guinea pig. She showed him to Butters.

"This is Peanut. He's my baby," Sophia said. After she held the pet in her hands for a while, she put him back in his cage.

"Um, Sophia?" Butters said, "I meant to ask you. How come...you don't like to talk?"

"(sigh) I knew that was coming. The truth is...I don't like to talk because I'm afraid. I'm afraid of getting judged and I hate being judged. That's not all. People intimidate me, especially boys. Oh, but you. You're an exception. I chose you because you seemed like the only one who wouldn't judge me. My instincts were correct," Sophia says.

"Do _all _people intimidate you?" Butters wonders.

"Um...if they accept what my likes and beliefs are, then they'd seem a lot _less _intimidating," Sophia says.

Butters now understood. He spent the rest of that day praying that the rest of his class will get the message.


	3. Chapter 3

The following Saturday, Stan and Kyle were going to the park to hang out. They spot Sophia and Butters talking and laughing while sitting on a bench. The two bff's exchange glances.

"I think we should go talk to her. You know, just to show her we're friendly," Stan suggests.

"Yeah. She'll probably talk to us if we talk to her first," Kyle says.

The two boys approach Butters and Sophia. Upon seeing them, Sophia's heart began to race because she was so nervous.

"Hello, Sophia," Stan says in a friendly tone.

Without giving it much thought, Sophia grabbed Butters by the shoulders and hid behind him like a scared toddler hides behind his mother. Stan and Kyle looked at each other and then back at Sophia with looks of pity. Kyle steps closer and extends his hand out as if he were coaxing a frightened animal out of its den.

"It's ok. We're not gonna hurt you. We just want to talk to you," Kyle says in a soft tone. He smiles at Sophia.

Sophia whispered something in Butters' ear.

"She wants to know if Eric is coming here," Butters tells Stan and Kyle.

"No he's not," Stan says.

"We won't see him all day," Kyle says.

Sophia was relieved that Cartman won't be around. She moved from hiding behind Butters to being in full view of Stan and Kyle.

"I'm Stan," Stan introduces himself.

"I'm Kyle," Kyle introduces himself.

Sophia started to feel less intimidated by them. So she spoke to them for the first time in weeks.

"Hello, Stan and Kyle," Sophia said with full confidence.

"You spoke!" Stan said proudly.

"You've got a lovely voice," Kyle compliments.

"Thank you," Sophia says bashfully.

The four kids started having many conversations. A lot of time goes by and they don't even realize until Sophia spots the horizon turning a bright orange.

"Wow, it's already sunset," Sophia says in a surprised tone.

"R-really? I haven't even n-noticed," Butters says.

"Sophia. We wanted to ask you..." Stan began.

"You wanted to ask why I don't talk," Sophia says in an annoyed tone.

"Please tell us. We're very curious," Kyle pleads.

Sophia starts telling them what she told Butters a few days before. Stan and Kyle take some time to soak it all in.

"Wow, so you're afraid of being judged by people," Kyle says.

"Yes. I know it doesn't make any sense and that's no reason to shut out the world, but it's true. I've always felt that way ever since I can remember," Sophia says in a somber tone.

For a few moments there was silence. Sophia assumed the boys were trying to find ways of ridiculing her.

"Go ahead, ridicule me. Criticize me. Do whatever it takes," Sophia said bitterly.

"Who said anything about ridiculing or criticizing you?" Stan says defensively.

"Come on, you totally want to. You're gonna say something like 'oh that's stupid' or 'oh that's life' or 'oh boo-hoo. Deal with it, bitch,'" Sophia says angrily.

Stan, Kyle, and even Butters are surprised that Sophia felt so strongly about being judged. They also didn't expect her to say the word "bitch".

"Woah, hey now, we're not _that _cruel," Kyle says while holding his hands up defensively.

"Y-you're not?!" Sophia says in a surprised tone.

"No. Cartman would say things like that, but we wouldn't," Stan says.

"In fact, now that you've told us that, we want to help you," Kyle says.

"Hey, th-that's a great idea. I w-want to help too," Butters suggests.

Sophia felt quite happy that these boys are kind and understanding enough to help her overcome her shyness.

"I'm sorry I...assumed the worst of you," Sophia said while rubbing the back of her head bashfully.


	4. Chapter 4

The following Monday marked the 4th week Sophia had been at South Park Elementary. It also marked the 4th week Cartman hadn't heard her talk. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman went into Mr. Garrison's room and sat down. Shortly afterwards, Butters and Sophia came in. Cartman glared at Sophia but she paid no attention. Stan and Kyle decided this would be the best time to tell their rotund "friend" about Sophia.

"Psst, fatass," Kyle whispered.

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" Cartman protested, rather loudly.

"Shh!" Stan shushed.

Mr. Garrison arrived, sooner than expected. Class has started, so now wasn't the best time.

Lunch arrived, and that couldn't be a more perfect time to talk.

"So, what's this thing you just _had _to tell me that just _couldn't _wait?" Cartman said, somewhat sarcastically.

"We know why Sophia isn't talking," Stan said in a serious tone.

"What?! Why did she tell you?" Cartman shouted in disbelief.

"Because we talked to her," Kyle says.

"Hey, I talked to her too!" Cartman responded loudly.

"You didn't _talk _to her, you _threatened _her. There's a difference," Stan replied.

"Whatever. Now why isn't she squawking?" Cartman questioned.

Stan and Kyle began telling Cartman Sophia's backstory, word for word. As they were speaking, Cartman occasionally looked at Sophia. They finally finished.

"Did she really tell you that?" Cartman asked.

"Yep. That's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth," Kyle states.

"So, let me get this straight. She doesn't talk because she's afraid of people _judging _her?" Cartman said in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes," Stan says.

"That has got to be...the STUPIDEST thing I've ever heard!" Cartman yelled.

"What the fuck, Cartman!" Stan shouts angrily.

Without saying a word, Cartman went up to Sophia.

"Meet me in the playground after school," Cartman said gruffly while poking Sophia in the shoulder.

* * *

><p>It was time for the final showdown between Eric Cartman and Sophia Bantercross. The entire fourth grade gathered around. Cartman faced Sophia and glared at him. She faced him and gave him a blank stare. He walked toward her. Sophia started to walk toward him, but Butters grabbed her arm.<p>

"Y-you don't have to d-do this," Butters said with worry. Sophia responded by softly pushing him aside and continuing to approach Cartman. They stopped once they met in the middle.

"Ok, I'm going to give you one last chance. Talk!" Cartman said in a threatening tone.

Sophia boldly folded her arms and gave him a look that said "I ain't talkin'!"

"I said talk, you little retarded whore!" Cartman hollered.

Sophia's arms remained folded. A cocky smirk creeped onto her face. She fearlessly shook her head.

Cartman was outraged that someone wasn't respecting his authority.

"That's it! I've had it with you!" Cartman screamed. He raised his arm.

WHAP! Cartman's hand slammed against Sophia's cheek with a powerful force. She got knocked back and she landed on the ground. Everyone who was watching was shocked. Some of them gasped in disbelief.

Cartman has officially crossed the line. Sophia was about to go ballistic. She sprung up from the ground and pounced on her classmate. She grabbed his neck and violently shook him. She wasn't choking him, but her fingers were deeply dug into his neck. She used her right hand to slap his face, both front hand and back hand. She kept doing so until Cartman's face became bruised. Sophia kicked Cartman in the leg so hard he had to fall on his back. She grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve. She bit him on the arm so hard he screamed in pain. She continued to slap him. When she was so sure he had enough, she stood over him. She pointed at him menacingly.

"I don't like you. And I don't talk to those I don't like," Sophia said.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my first South Park fanfic. Sophia is actually based on me. I unfortunately do not own a pet guinea pig named Peanut. :P But I do have the same backstory as her. I don't talk much for the exact reason as Sophia. I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. I appreciate it very much. It seems like this turned out to be a success despite the fact that I know very little about South Park. What do you think? Should I write another South Park fic? Please PM me or put in the review section if I should or not. See you around. :)<strong>


End file.
